Examination kit
the Examination kit is an upgraded version of the Rogues Kit. To obtain it, you must recieve a Blasted Kit from the Rogues Den (0.5% chance for reward). You may trade the Blasted Kit to Emerald Benedict for a piece of the Emerald Rogue equipment, or trade it to Rasolo along with 100,000 gold to create an Examination Kit (untradeable). First, the examination kit requires Olive Oil to function, so buy the Olive Oil at Rasolo's shop. You must use Olive Oil on the machine as long as it is in your inventory every 2 hours. If you forget, after 2 hours, the machine will explode and deal 15-46 damage to you and become a Blasted Kit again. Uses The Examination Kit, as long as it is in your inventory and has been fueled, will examine all nearby objects as you stand next to them (in the vicinity of 1 square) This effect is generally agreed to br undesirable. It will also create Rogue Kits and place them into your inventory( or drop them, if full) every 20 seconds. It has 1/1389 chance when creating a Rogue Kit to also create a Gold Necklace. This explains the over abundance of Gold necklaces in our economy and how they are worth less than the value of a GP ( 1 gold necklace = 0.7 gp) Teleportation You may also use it to teleport to various locations. The kit has 7 teleport charges, and to recharge it you must complete a full game of Rogue's den and not fail. Teleport locations: Crandor (requires Dragon Slayer) Draynor Manor Nardah Port Sarim Falador Party Room Stanker's Coal Truck Mine Underground Pass Entrance (requires Biohazard) behind Fenkenstrain's Castle Center of Lava Maze in Wilderness Inside Witch's House (requires Witch's House) Gnomeball field Lighthouse (requires 35 agility, but the Rogue's Den requires 50 so this is irrelevant) Trading The Examination kit can be traded to many NPC's by using it on them. Here is an almost complete list of NPCs and rewards. ( all items noted unless stated otherwise ) Hans - 200 Capes (dyed green) Lumbridge chef- 300 Chocolate Cakes Sigmund- 500 Siegfried's Arrows (inbetween rune and dragon, untradeable) Duke of Lumbridge- 160 Anti Dragon Shields Wyson the Gardener 15 Seed nests and a Clue Scroll (hard) [ If you already have a clue scroll, complete it fist and come back.] Donie- 300 Staves Gee- Gee's Staff (looks like a staff but actually serves as a source of unlimited Soul and Body runes, with the stats of a Mystic staff. Has a special attack that binds an enemy for 3 seconds, costs 50% special.), untradeable Aggie- 100 of each color dye Ned- 1000 Ropes Morgan- 1000 Garlic Wise Old Man- Nothing ANY skillcape master- 15,000 EXP in their respective skill Boot (dwarf) - 100,000,000 Old Boot Sherlock- Elite Clue Scroll Nulodion- a complete Dwarf Cannon and 100 cannonballs Nurmof- 30 Rune Pickaxes Askeladden- 800,000 Ashes Dominic Onion- 100,000 Onions and 10 Herb packs any Void Knight-200 Void Seals Brambickle- 100 Uncut Diamonds, Half of a key and 15 Goutweed H.A.M. Member- 11 Clue Scroll (easy) [ Come back after completing a clue scroll to recieve another, up to 8. If you already have a clue scroll, complete it fist and come back.] Sir Amik Varze- 400 White 2h Swords Squire Asrol- 400 White Staves Sedridor- 8 Wizard sets (g) Olaf Hradson- 400 Rubies Lensa- 3k exp in all skills Rantz- 5000 Ogre Arrows Old Crone- 40 Dragon Bones The Fisher King- Fisher's Brassard (looks like his upper body equiment, stats inbetween Rune and Dragon and requires level 50 Defense), untradeable Sir Percival- Percival's Cuisse (looks like his platebody, stats inbetween Rune and Dragon and requires level 50 Defense), untradeable Hickton- 5000 Arrow Shafts, 5000 Iron Arrowheads Kolodion- Kolodion's Token (Use the token once per day to recieve a random assortment of 400 runes) Turael- Grey hood (head item, untradeable, stats of a Dragon Medium helm) Mazchna- Demon's Tail (cape slot item, untradeable, stats of an Obsidian Cape) Vannaka- Slayer Blade (a 2h sword wielded in 1 hand, appears to be a steel 2h sword but is not. Deals the damage of a Rune 2h sword, with the speed of a dagger, making it slightly better than a Dragon Scimitar. Its special attack costs 100 special and deals damage as if your Strength level was 128 and your attack was 25, making it potentially powerful but very innacurate. Untradeable.) Chaeldar- Slayer axe (a seemingly Mithril battleaxe. Has the same stats of the Slayer Blade. It's special attack costs 10 special and deals 2 extra damage. Untradable.) Nieve- Slayer spear( seems to be a Zamorakian spear, but has the same stats as the Slayer Axe and Slayer Blade. Its special attack costs 100 and is an upgraded form of the Dragon Spear's special. It boosts the damage of your next hit by 50% and stuns the enemy for 10 seconds. Untradeable.) Duradel- Slayer claws (looks like Rune claws, but has the same stats as the Slayer Axe, Blade, and Spear. Its special attack costs 10% and does three quick attacks that deal 50% normal damage each, with 15% less accuracy.) King Roald- Roald's Crown (cosmetic, untradeable) King Lathas- Underground Pass pass, allowing you to completely bypass the underground pass and takes you to the entrace of Iban's lair. (untradeable) Robin- Robin's Bow (looks like a green Magic Longbow, stats slightly below a Crystal Bow and requires ammunition), untradeable Ak-Haranu- Ak-Haranu's robes, cosmetic, but if worn with a Katana, gives the same stats as Bandos armor. The Katana will transform into a Daikatana, which has the same stats as a godsword with the same spec of a Dragon Dagger. Untradable. Dommik- 500,000 thread and 100,000 needles, 200 Green D-leather Horvik- 800 Steel bars Baraek- 45,000 Fur Reldo- Book of Secrets, read it to gain 1.5x exp in any skill for a maximum for 100,000 exp, which it then stops. The book is untradable and consumed after use. Louie Legs- Louie's Legs, appears to be Steel Platelegs but is actually slightly better than Dragon platelegs. It has a special effect, while running, energy will only drain 90% as fast instead of 100%. Untradeable. Postie Pete- Skull mask, cosmetic, but can be lit at 90 Firemaking to make the Flaming Skullmask, which has level 80 stats and lasts 10 hours in combat before burning up. Untradeable.